Question: Before the previous stop there were 64 people riding on a train. 26 people ended up getting off at the stop. How many people are riding the train now?
Solution: The number riding the train now is the difference between the number who were riding and the number who got off at the previous stop. The difference is $64 - 26$ people on the train. $64 - 26 = 38$ people are on the train.